


Canajane- Devil May Care

by SummerBummin



Series: Summer's Stories- When We Take Different Paths [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana is long gone yall, F/F, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Halloween, Mirajane knows what she wants, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, the girl is DOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Cana and Mirajane ditch a college Halloween party to go do.... stuff. Drunken shenanigans ensue.For day 2 of #ftlgbtales' event "when we take different paths" spooky tails short week! Prompt: "Mmm, I appreciated that little murmuring you did in my ear.” “….That wasn’t me.”





	Canajane- Devil May Care

Cana watched as the bottle spun around, the dim light reflecting off the green glass, swirling past the circle of party goers, aka drunk college students.

They were all dressed in Halloween garb, things like ghosts, zombies, and even a toilet paper mummy. Cana could tell Gray hadn't put much effort into his costume. He didn't even look like he wanted to be here.

Cana herself was dressed as a fortune teller, with a headscarf, knee high boots, and a flowy top tucked into a corset. The pair of leggings she wore was accented by the colorful scarf around her waist. She looked fine if she did say so herself.

Her attention was brought back to the spinning bottle as it noticeably slowed. Its’ whizzing atop the wooden planks going from a fan like noise to making barely a sound. Everyone watched with bated breath. _Who would it land on? Who would their resident drunk, Cana Alberona, kiss?_

Natsu was the only one who didn't seem to care, he was by the snacks table, chugging hot sauce like it was beer.

The empty bottle came to a stop, the open end pointing at...

There was a gasp around the room. The bottle pointed right at the local beauty every one thirsted over, _Mirajane Strauss._

Mirajane was dressed as Satan, in a red mini dress with a plunging neckline. The hem of the dress was in a tattered handkerchief style, adding to the demonic look. A cheap devil horns headband perched atop her silver head.

She had previously had a pitch fork prop, but it had mysteriously vanished. The last place Cana recalled seeing it, was up a passed-out Max's ass. To be honest, Cana wouldn't want it back either.

Mira looked up at her through dark lashes, sapphire eyes wicked.

"Oh, Cana can just spin again." Lucy waved it off. She was dressed as a black cat, the skimpy kind of costume you saw in stores labeled as ' _sexy'._

"Nah, I'm good." Mirajane's red painted lips grinned and Cana's stomach flip flopped.

Mirajane crawled across the wooden floor to Cana. Coming to a stop in front of her, hands splayed on the brunette's thighs.

"May I kiss you, darling?" Mirajane asked, voice husky, one hand reached out to stroke Cana's warm cheek.

 _Holy_ _shit_ , _that was hot_. Cana made a strangled noise and nodded quickly, the coins and jewelry on her clinking. She couldn't even speak. _Jesus Christ she was so fucking gay_. To be fair Cana had been drinking a lot tonight. More than anyone here, but it was only a light buzz thanks to her built up tolerance. The one thing Cana was not intolerant to was pretty girls. They were her weakness.

Mirajane smiled at her fumbling enthusiasm, then leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were baby soft, but the actual kiss was ravenous. Lips and tongue demanding, hands plunged into her dark curls, nails digging in her scalp.

The brunette distantly heard cheers, cat calls, and whoops, but she was too lost in Mirajane to respond.

Cana's hands locked around the woman's tiny waist, and pulled her closer. Mirajane took the invitation, climbing into her lap and grinding.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed one of the boys, and Cana heard the click of a camera.

She broke from the kiss. "What do you say we get out of here?" She breathed onto Mirajane's lips.

The devil frowned, brows going together. Cana angled her head at the boys as discreetly as she could, and Mira's mouth made an 'o' shape, understanding lighting up in her blue eyes. "Let's go then."

Cana stood up first, extending a hand and helping her ' _new friend_ ' up. As they walked past the jeering crowd, Mirajane plucked a flip phone from one of the frat boy's hand -the one who'd taken a picture of them- and snapped the phone in half.

Jaws dropped and Mirajane dropped the broken pieces into his disbelieving hands, smiling sweetly. "I hope you have insurance."

Cana snorted, “I hope not.”

Then the two girls left on each other's arms, not a care in the world except for each other. They stumbled into the street, their heeled shoes scuffing on the gravel.

Cana giggled into Mirajane's silky silver hair. "I can't believe you broke his phone."

Mirajane arched an eyebrow, "Should I not have?" The look was enough to send men and women alike to their knees. Cana's own legs wobbled beneath her, but that might just be the alcohol.

"It was so savage, like _damn_ girl." Cana whistled.

Mirajane ducked her head, tugging on a silver lock, but she couldn't hide the small smile that formed on her mouth. It made Cana's heart swell. Mirajane looked up, catching Cana's stare. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with almost childlike glee and mischief, but nothing about this woman was childish. She was the model of maturity, the air of someone who knew damn well what they were doing.

Cana looked to the side, clearing her throat. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere." Mira leaned into her, teeth dragging across her ear lobe, clicking against her dangly earrings. "As long as I'm with you."  
  
_Well, damn._

Cana felt heat creep up her neck and cheeks, the moisture of the humid air sticking to her skin. Mira's eyes were fogged over, her sharp cheekbones shimmering in the golden street lamps.

"A bar?" The brunette suggested, going with the first thing her mind supplied.

"Hmm. Too crowded. I wanna have you all to myself." Mirajane pouted prettily.

"Uh." Cana desperately tried to think of something, but Mirajane was making thinking rather difficult.

She really needed a drink. A shot of liquid courage to keep herself from fumbling around the drop dead gorgeous girl on her arm. The same girl that was currently playing her female leaning heart like a fiddle. Then, a thought crept into her mind. _A place, all to themselves_ , _it_ _was just down the_ _road..._ Cana shook her head. _No that wouldn't do, Mirajane was a classy lady, she wasn't gonna take her to some rundown-_

"What is it?" Mirajane asked, sensing the change in her mood.

"Well there is one place..." Cana trailed off, her cheeks heating. _Why was she so self conscious?_ She was Cana Alberona, the wild partier who didn't care about what anyone thought of her. _What was this woman doing to her?_

"Ooh, do tell." Mirajane pressed against her, insistent.

"An old abandoned building, just down the road and over the hill. I stashed some alcohol there after my dad tried to clean out my apartment. We could knock back a few and-"

"-Get messy." Mirajane suggested, like the devil she was.

Cana's core pooled with warmth, her stomach an electrified coil. She swallowed thickly. "Y-Yeah."

Mira giggled behind her knuckles. "Lead the way, my fair lady."

The ' _fair lady_ ' curtsied, placing a kiss to the back of Mira's knuckles, violet eyes playful. "With pleasure."

The two ladies strolled down the road, their pace awkward from how they leaned on each other, but neither made a move to separate. Cana slowed to a stop in front of the steep hill they would have to go over, the building housing her stores just over the crest. She looked down at Mirajane's platform heels, pursing her lips. "You might wanna take those off."

Mirajane batted her lashes, snuggling closer. "Or you could carry me in your arms."

The brunette snorted. "If I tried to pick you up I'd fall over. Hell, I'd probably fall over if the wind blew a little too hard."

Mira deflated, "Oh all right." Then she leaned down to unbuckle her shoe straps. The hem of her dress riding up with the movement, barely covering her ass.

Cana's breath hitched, her stomach sucking in, as if her costume's corset was trying to eviscerate her. It felt so warm out here, and so wet. Like she was inside a bottle of sunscreen that had been left out to roast in the sun.

And Mira- the little devil- Cana could've sworn she smirked before she rose up again, scarlet heels now dangling from her wrist like a tote bag. The silver haired woman started her climb up the hill, her long legs on full display, from the calves to her thighs, and- "C'mon, slowpoke!" Mirajane called back and Cana almost jumped out of her boots. "This hill isn't going to climb itself."

Cana flipped her the bird then started trudging up after her. The steep line of the ground was just enough to give them trouble, but not enough to warrant danger, unless one of them tripped and fell, which was a likely scenario. Maybe if Mirajane fell Cana could try and catch her, like a heroine, it would certainly be a romantic moment.

As if on cue, Mirajane's foot caught on a rock amid the grass and she started to fall back. Time seemed to slow down as Mira fell, her glossy red lips parted in surprise, her blue eyes wide. Cana jolted forwards, arms reached out to catch her. One step forward, another, nearly there...

Time went back to its original speed as Mirajane dropped onto Cana's chest like an anvil. Pain flared as the two girls tumbled down the hill, head over heels, their limbs taking a brutal beating. No doubt it would leave some nasty bruises.

They finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Cana on her back and groaning. Her chest felt like it had been squashed in, her lungs flat pressed inside her rib cage. Cana tried to lift her head up, grunting as she did so, wondering what was making her feel like she was suffocating, probably that stupid corset...

Then she saw a sight that made her feel like she was really going to suffocate, but for an entirely different reason.

Mirajane was sprawled on top of her, her silver head smack dab in the middle of Cana's cleavage.

She groaned softly, hands pushing up against Cana's abdomen as she tried to sit up, the devil horn headband adorably eschewed atop her ruffled hair. Mirajane blinked down at the brunette woman she was now sitting on, her head titled to one side, not unlike a kitten.

Cana couldn't help but crack a smile. "Well, hello there."

"Oh my-" a breath of laughter escaped Mira's lips, her shoulders shaking and making the rest of her vibrate.

Cana tried her best not to moan at the sensation but Mirajane wasn't one to not notice.

Blue orbs stared into her with purpose, lust fogging in them. "Look at this wondrous..." Mirajane spread her hands across Cana's chest, her nails scraping slightly, and all the brunette's breath left her lungs. "...opportunity, we have here."

A hard lump formed in Cana's throat, all thoughts zoning out of her head, all except for the ones about Mirajane.

Mirajane leaned down, the tips of her silver hair brushing against Cana's waist and trailing upwards as Mira moved, leaving kisses on her throat, collar bone, and then going lower, unbuttoning her blouse.

Mirajane’s thigh rubbed against Cana's groin like a damn tease. Her violet eyes narrowed at the woman riding her, Mira only smiled sweetly in return.

_Two can play that game._

Cana gave no warning as she pounced, overturning them so that she was now on top of Mirajane, the beautiful woman trapped beneath her.

Mira pouted at the role reversal. She would've crossed her arms, but Cana had them pinned to the grass. "Now what was that for?"

Mirajane may now be in the bottom position, but there was nothing submissive about her. She held Cana's heart in her hands...and her boobs, Mira had reached up to give them a little squeeze.

Cana chuckled at the touch, how it made her bare skin tingle. Her open blouse had fallen forwards, the fabric draping over her corset, the tops of her full (and aching) breasts on display. She couldn't help but shiver at the wind's cool caress.

"Cold?" Mira asked, long fingers ghosting over her the brunette's skin. Cana didn't know how Mirajane wasn't freezing in that mini dress.

A certain pick up line popped into her head. The rational part Cana's brain told her not to say it, but her mouth was already running. "I'm very cold, will you warm me up?" If she hadn't been drunk Cana would've curled up in a ball on the floor, better to be a inanimate object like a rock, then to deal with her... _feelings_.

Mirajane showed no signs of disgust at the absolutely awful pick up line. In fact, she looked even more enthralled. Her eyes reminded Cana of a crystal ball, with all kinds of mystical things swirling inside. _Who knows what one might see?_

Mirajane sat up on her elbows, her body angled in a way that made her looking like an asp, lazing in the sun, until it struck out and sank it's fangs into your flesh.

Mirajane put the pad of her finger on Cana's lips, using it as leverage to push her back so Mira could sit up fully. "Do we really have to do this on the ground? I think our first time should be somewhere special."

_First time? That meant there was gonna be a second?_

Cana's face lit up, mouth stretching into a grin. "What would be better than fucking on a hill?" She asked, leaning back, weight supported by her palms braced in the dirt. She glanced to the side. "Fucking against a tree?" Cana suggested, not being able to help the sarcasm. It wasn't like it had an off switch.

"Sure." If Mirajane noticed the sarcastic tone she didn't let on. She got off her ass, and onto her knees, then finally to her feet.

Mira pulled her up, with a beckoning hand and smile. Cana rose to meet her lips, pressing in with determination, her hormones alive and body singing.

Cana was met with just as much enthusiasm from her partner. Mirajane was passionate and controlling as she guided Cana into a tree and took what she wanted.

Cana screwed her eyes shut, hands fisted in silver locks, as she fell victim to Mirajane's caresses, expelling soft moans and whines into the night air. She was caught in the eye of a storm, savage destruction and beauty all around her.

"You sure seem to be enjoying yourselves." A soft voice observed, followed by a bell like giggle.

Chills washed over Cana's skin, a cool presence Cana's overheating body welcomed. _Was Mirajane cold blooded or something?_ Cana wouldn't be that surprised if it turned out to be true.

"Mhmm, I appreciated the little murmuring you did in my ear." Cana panted, her cheeks flushed. She wanted to give the woman her adoration. Mira certainly deserved it.

There was a noticeable pause as the hands on her body stilled. "...That isn't me."

"What?" Cana didn't know if she heard that correctly. She looked to the side, at the place where Mirajane should be, and was met with empty space.

"Down here, love."

The brunette looked down to see her kneeling on the ground, at eye level with Cana's waist, hands half way in the motion of unfastening the gypsy costume's leather belt.

Cana frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Then what was-"

Another bell like laugh pierced the air... _from above._

Both girl's heads snapped up. There was a young girl sitting in the trees branches, wearing an old fashioned tulip pink dress.

The girl, like Mirajane,was barefoot. She didn't seem to care, swinging her bare legs back and forth, not at all bothered by the night's chill.

Cana tried to gather some dignity, scooping her drooping blouse back up to cover her indecency. "Do your parents know you're out this late?" This girl couldn't be more than thirteen for god's sake.

Mirajane was equally concerned, she took a step back so she could actually see the girl. "What's your name?”

“It's Mavis.” she said, curt and business like. Nothing that gave away why an unsupervised little girl was up a tree this late.

“Are you lost?” Mirajane asked.

"I guess you could say that all of us are lost.” She played with a curl of her pale blonde hair, everything about her was pale. Her hair, her skin, her dress, the only thing not saturated was those vivid solid green eyes. They were beautiful, but in an unsettling way, like the blank stare of a porcelain doll.

Cana glanced at Mirajane, looking for an answer. Mira shrugged, just as befuddled by the strange encounter as she was.

Cana turned her attention back to the girl, motioning down at herself. "Why don't you come down from there? That branch doesn't look very steady."

"Okay.” Mavis jumped out the tree. No, not jumped… _floated_. She floated down like Mary Poppins, except she didn't have an umbrella.

Mirajane let out a surprised squeak, and Cana gaped, frozen in place, her mind mind internally screaming: _Ghost!!! Aaaah!!_

"Did we just get walked in on by a ghost?" Mirajane sounded like she couldn’t believe it.

The ghost wrinkled her nose. "I prefer spirit."

Cana's fingers unconsciously rose to touch her mouth, as she muttered to herself, "What was in those drinks?"

She felt a presence behind her and then a warm hand slipped into hers. _Mirajane_. Cana felt a bit better knowing she had the little devil by her side. 

Cana shot Mira her best smile, the same one she’d used on several girls at several bars. The one that made stomachs flutter and cheeks flush, a sure fire way to get a number, and, if she was lucky, an invite home. With Mirajane it was different, the smile held more meaning. Almost as if she sensed her thoughts, Mira smiled right back.

Mavis giggled. "You two are cute, you remind me of me and my old girlfriend." Her empty veridiam eyes bore into Cana. "You kind of look like her, _my Zera_." A dreamy sigh followed the name.

"Yeah, I'm sure I do." Cana replied, mouth dry. _Why was she getting deja vu?_ Her mind strayed back to all the times Gildarts told her how much she looked like her mother.

The spirit looked at her again, eyes squinted and mouth frowning. "Hmm not exactly like her, you’re a bit more..." She glanced, not so subtly, at Cana's exposed cleavage, and the brunette quickly made to cover them with crossed arms. "... _endowed_.”

Behind her, Mira snorted. Cana elbowed her.

"Why are you here, now?" Cana asked, she's pretty sure she would've noticed a ghost lurking around her favorite hang spot.

"Because this is where I died." Her pupil-less eyes went wistful, and for a second Cana was afraid she'd cry. _Could ghosts cry?_ "I was killed by the one boy I thought understood me."

"Ouch." Mirajane said, trying to be sympathetic.

Mavis shrugged. "Oh well. That was a hundred and five years ago."

This ghost was over a century old? She must've been lurking around here for years and years. It was kinda sad.

Cana felt Mira squeeze her hand, seeking something steadying. She squeezed right back. They were in this crazy love story turned horror flick together.

"And to answer your question I'm always here, you can only see me because it's Halloween. The veil is just thin enough today so that mortals can see us. Speaking of which..." Mavis looked out into the distance, back towards downtown.

Cana followed her gaze, and was about to ask what she meant when a loud ' _dong_ ' rang throughout the hillside. The clock tower had struck midnight. _Ding dong, ding dong._

"It was nice to meet you." It almost sounded like a goodbye.

Cana whirled back around towards where the spirit had been, but Mavis was gone. Mouth suddenly dry, Cana swallowed thickly.Looks like she'd guessed correctly, Mavis really had been saying goodbye.  

Besides her, Mirajane wolf whistled. "We are going to have one killer hangover."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yup they were cockblcoked by a ghost. Way to go Mavis, way to fucking go
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it and bc of that it turned out a lot longer than I expected. Oh well. More gay content for all. They lesbiiiaaaaanns
> 
> Beta'd by @dreaming_of_fairys go check her out!! Her works are amazing and so is she!! LOVE YOY EVER!!!


End file.
